Shadow Clones
A shadow clone is a copy of one's self that has physical form and substance. The shadow clone can participate in combat using jutsu and other abilities. Because the clone is a physical copy of the user and has an equal amount of chakra, the clone is completely indistinguishable from the user even by dojutsu users and other sensory abilities. If you are making a basic shadow clone, you do not need a specific rank upgrade, simply a feat. The basic shadow clone has 25% of the user's endurance. An additional feat can be added to the shadow clone to augment it and make it more durable with 50% of the user's endurance. All clones require a minimum of 50 CP upon creation. The ability to make shadow clones of other flavors (i.e. mud clone or lightning clone) requires a rank upgrade and a feat. For example, to make a lightning clone, you need a lightning release upgrade and then a feat for the clone. Since these clones are more advanced and do something upon being "poofed" (lightning clones turn into electricity with the potential to electrocute an attacker). Clones that can do something special, such as reform from attacks (i.e. wood clone, earth clone) will need to expend CP to do so and require a feat on top of the basic clone feat. 'Game mechanics' When a user creates a shadow clone, the user's CP is divided equally between the user and their clone(s). For example, a person with 200 CP may make a clone, leaving the user with 100 CP and their clone with 100 CP. If a person makes two shadow clones at once, their chakra is divided 3 ways. Using the example above, the chakra (200) is divided 3 ways and the user and his two clones each have 66 CP. However, if a person makes one shadow clone and later makes another, the system divides differently. The first clone and the user split chakra, giving each 100 CP. If the user then decides during the next round to make another clone, the user and the second clone each have 50 CP while the first clone would have 100 CP. How does the minimum CP come into play? If a user has 75 CP left, they cannot make a clone, since clones need a minimum of 50 CP for creation. Shadow clones expire after they have sustained a fair amount of damage (based on their endurance), by the creator's will, or if they deplete their CP to 0. Chakra cannot be recovered from shadow clones. Important points to note are: shadow clones always divide a user's CP, and that CP cannot be recovered. 'Clone limitations' * A user may make only so many clones as their chakra control divided by 10 (CC/10), rounded down. For example, a user with a CC of 25 can make a total of 2 clones (25/10 = 2.5, rounded to 2), while a user with a CC of 31 can make a total of 3 clones. * Only 4 clones may be actively attacking at any one time. More can be made, but they cannot take a turn that round. * Regarding multi-attacks: a limit of 4 extra attacks are allowed per round. This includes clones. Clones cannot have multi-attacks in use to exceed this number, and clones count towards this cap. * Clones do not duplicate limited equipment. If you have 3 smoke bombs, 2 chakra pills, and 2 paper bombs, those can be distributed to your clones upon creation but each clone does not automatically get those items duplicated for their use. Note that diminishing returns of chakra pills and blood increasing pills also apply to clones. * Regarding legendary equipment: items with special properties are not duplicated for your clones. Your clones receive a weapon that looks identical to yours but functions as a mundane chakra conducting version. For example, if your legendary can drain CP on a hit, your clones receive mundane swords that look like this sword but do not have that same property. * Certain abilities such as Susano'o and Sage Mode are limited to 1 active user at a time. Clones can use these abilities, but no more than 1 clone or original can use. Clones in RP Some new rules governing the use, and abuses, of these. There are risks attached to using them in RP. The new rule is that at some point you must be present in the thread. This can be done sneakily by PMing an OS about it, and possibly including a plan if you have one, but at some point your character must be within the vicinity of the RP taking place. Furthermore, it is now possible to find the user of the clone. If at some point you suspect that a player might be a clone, you can go looking for them. If the suspected clone user is not actually a clone, they may point this out (and attempt to slip out of the RP); however lying about this will invoke harsh penalties, as will being unable to prove that your character was RPing as a clone before you joined the thread (if you did not explicitly state a clone joined when you first started the thread). If the suspected clone user is indeed RPing as a clone, an OS must be summoned. The OS will roll a d2+1 representing the possible places the real character may be hiding. For example, the OS pulls up an online dice roller that rolls a one, thus there are two locations the real player could be hiding. For this example, we'll say a cave and a forest. The OS will then ask the player who is making use of a clone where they would like to hide. The looking player will then pick a place to look. If the looking player picks correctly, they find the real character who is using clones. The hiding player may not take actions to prevent being found. For example, he/she may not transform into a tree or meld into the ground. The sole exception to this is if the player wishes to send multiple clones to different areas. For example a player may make three clones, send one to RP, and then send two others to areas as the player sees fit. The player may alter the battlefield and lay traps around his/her location as he/she sees fit as well provided this information is given to the OS before the player joins a thread and does not assist the player in not being found. Normal actions may take place after the hunting player has found the cloned player, but not before. The hunting player has a number of options available to him/her to assist in finding a hiding player. Dedicated sensing feats; for example byakugan, not sharingan or enhanced smelling, will allow the user to pinpoint a hiding enemy who does not have CP masking. The hunter may also split up to locate a hiding player, i.. making clones or using a summon to spread out and search multiple locations. In the event that a clone finds the hiding player, it will take two full rounds to get from any area to another. For example, a player makes 2 clones to investigate three locations and a clone finds the hiding player, but it will take two full rounds for the hunter and his/her other clones to arrive. If the hunted player defeats the clone before back up arrives, he/she escapes. In much the same way, if a player arrives in a thread as a clone and is not hunted for within two full cycles (meaning when the active participants have posted twice. IE Player one, player two, player three, player one, player two, player three) of RP that player may escape. If multiple characters try to hunt a single person, the OS will multiply the number of hiding places by the number of people searching. This does not apply for clones or summons, only characters. For example, if an OS rolls a two on the D2, and three people, two summons, and 4 clones are searching for the hiding player; there will be nine areas to explore and the possibility to explore 8 of them. the formula for this is as follows: (d2+1) * (number of characters) Category:Jutsu